Apollo's Daughter
by CHBLeoNico
Summary: Niobe is a mean witch that hates Apollo. So what happens when she kidnaps his daughter?
1. Chapter 1

**Sup people. I have written other stories so go check those out. Anyway, here's the new story. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own a few characters, otherwise they belong to Rick Riordan.**

It's the first Friday of summer. I had already eaten breakfast, so I had nothing particular to do.

It was raining outside, so I could either read or listen to music. I decided to listen to music.

After I had listened to a select few songs like five times, I got up and went outside to sit in the rain. It smelled so good.

I was so focused on thinking about summer, that I almost didn't notice someone come up behind me. Almost.

At the last second I tripped them, and flung myself to my feet, arm under their chin.

After I saw their brown hair, I got up.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's okay." Leo said, getting up.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"Why were you sitting in the rain? We all have our own questions." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I was bored so I came outside. You should know not to disturb me." I said matter-of-factly.

"Mom wants you." See we were fostering Leo. It took a while, but he started calling mom, mom.

"Ok. Do you know why?" He just shrugged. He had a look in his eye. He was lying. "You're lying. You know why mom wants to talk to me." He gave me an innocent look. I turned and walked into the house.

I proceeded to the living room, my mom was sitting on the couch, thinking.

"You wanted to see me." I said, rousing her out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Yes. See Leo's going to camp tomorrow right?" I nodded. "You're going to go with him."

"Ok. Is that all?" I asked.

"Not even close." Leo's voice said approaching me. I spun around.

"I thought you said you didn't know what she was talking about?" I stated.

"You knew I was lying, does it matter? Anyway, you know the Greek gods you learn about in school?" I nodded. "They're all real. One of them is your dad. My dad is Hephaestus." By now, he was waiting for my response.

"Interesting." I said. He looked disappointed by my response. "So your camp is for kids who has a parent that is a Greek god and their other parent is a mortal?" He nodded. "I'll go pack."

In all honesty, I didn't know what to pack. I gathered up some brushes, elastics, clothes, that sort of stuff. I didn't know what I needed.

After fifteen minutes of deciding what I needed, packing it, and making sure I had everything, I was done.

After I woke up, got dressed, and ate breakfast, I was ready to leave.

Leo was in no rush.

"Are you done yet?" I kept asking him.

Finally, after a long hour of waiting, maybe it had only been minutes my ADHD gets the best of me, Leo decided to stop torturing me.

"Ok." He said. "Let's go."

After a quick round of 'Goodbye' and 'Be safe' we were outside.

"So, how are we getting there?" Leo got that look in his eyes again.

"Follow me." He said.

We walked into the forest for about ten minutes. We stood there for a second, grasping our surroundings. Then Leo whistled.

I heard a bunch of loud thumps coming towards us. I saw gold glint in the trees.

"Come on out buddy." Leo said, chuckling. "This is Festus." He said, as a dragon came into view.

"Woah. Cool" I said. "Wait. Happy? Really Leo? Happy the dragon. I should expect that from you." He put his hand to his heart, mock hurt.

"Yes. I like Festus. He's a part of me. Let's go." He climbed on, and offered me his hand. I declined, not letting him think I'm weak.

I climbed on and sat in the seat behind him.

Festus took off, and I had to hold onto Leo for a second, despite not wanting to. I practically held on to him really tight for the whole ride.

Finally we landed. Leo was laughing maniacally now. I punched him as hard as I could.

"Not cool. You could have warned me." I pulled my very long hair into a ponytail. Pulled back, it reached my waist.

We hopped off to see five people standing in front of us.

"Leo. Who's this? You're girlfriend?" A boy with dark hair and green eyes, said.

"Ew. No." We said, simultaneously. "We're fostering him. He's like my brother." I said. I shivered just thinking of the thought.

The boy that had teased Leo, was now blushing.

"Sorry." He muttered. Then he put his hand out. "Percy Jackson." He said, as I shook his hand.

A blonde hair with grey eyes said she was Annabeth, Athena's child. A girl with choppy brown hair, and ever-changing eyes, said she was Piper, Aphrodite's child. A kid with dark black hair and brown eyes said he was Nico, Hades' child. Finally a blonde haired boy, who reminded me of myself, said he was Will, Apollo's kid.

"Percy, you're Poseidon's kid, right?" I asked him.

"Yep." He said.

"Well." Leo said. "There are 20 cabins. You'll stay in cabin 11 until further notice. Well we should introduce you to Chiron." Who? I followed the 6 kids to a blue house.

We walked in to a centaur arguing with someone. When they finally noticed us, they one looking at a wine magazine rolled his eyes, and ignored us.

The centaur however trotted over to us. He nodded to Leo.

"I see you got here safely." He turned to me. "You must be Idalia."

"Yeah." I said. My name was interesting.

"I see the sun." Will said. "What it's Greek." He said after a few looks in his direction.

A door opened down a hallway. A girl walked out.

"Hey Chiron." She said walking into the room. She stopped when she saw us.

"Oh, Amara, this is Idalia, she's new. I suppose you also wouldn't know Leo either." Chiron said.

"Hi." She said. I felt she was looking straight at me. She was beautiful. Brown hair, those ever-changing eyes.

"Hi. I suppose you're new to?" She nodded. "At least I'm not the only one. I'm guessing Aphrodite's your mom?" Again, she nodded.

"Yeah. Is your dad Apollo?" She asked.

"Yeah, he hasn't actually said yet." Just then, as if on que, a bright light flashed. I closed my eyes, hoping it would go away. It did, and I opened my eyes.

A teenager that resembled Will stood before us.

"Hello." He said

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Review please.**

 **Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Idalia and Amara. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

"Dad, what's going on?" Will asked.

"I'm claiming my child. Idalia, I claim you." A bright light enveloped me. Everyone but Apollo looked away. When it faded away, I had a bow and arrows strung over my back.

Was it just me, or was Amara staring at me. Granted everyone else was now, but whatever. What I just noticed, no idea why, Will and Nico were holding hands. I got off topic a bit there.

"Will. Are you dating Nico?" They both blushed crimson and looked at the ground, but they didn't drop each other's hand. I nodded my head, note taken.

"Well" Apollo said. "My job is done here. See ya." He said.

"See ya." We all responded. He left in flash of light.

Chiron kneeled, everyone else followed him. "Hail, Daughter of Apollo." They repeated this, then Will showed me our cabin.

I got to have a bunk right by the wall, on the other side of Will. It was almost isolated, exactly how I liked it.

After about thirty minutes of checking out my new cabin, we went to dinner.

I gave some pizza to Apollo, I hope he likes pizza, and asked that I could fit in.

I went and sat at my table, just in time for Chiron to stand up. He cleared his throat.

"We have two new campers. Will you stand up please?" Amara and I stood up, all eyes on either of us. "Amara is Aphrodite's child. And Idalia is Apollo's child. Treat them how you would want to be treated." He said this last part looking at two tables. I guessed Ares and Hermes. War and thieves, not a good combo.

We sat back down, and ate dinner. I got to know my cabin pretty well. They were cool. Will was head counselor. Makes sense.

A few times I looked up and could see Amara looking at me. She's kind of weird. But aren't we all?

After dinner we started to recede to our cabins.

I settled in, and fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up, wondering where I was. Then I remembered riding here on Festus. I had a sudden urge to punch Leo again.

I got up, took a shower, got dressed, put my hair in a ponytail and walked out of my cabin.

Breakfast sped by. Before Will could leave I stopped him.

"Hey Will, can you explain to me where everything is?" I asked. Mistake. He went into a long-winded explanation I kind of zoned-out. Oops.

When Will was done I smiled and thanked him.

Then I left, not knowing where I was going.

I walked off in the opposite direction of the cabins.

I noticed a building that was circular. It didn't have a top and it had stands all around the inside. Gears clicked in my head; the training arena.

I started to walk in that direction, when I noticed Leo heading towards the woods. My curiosity won, and I followed him.

He didn't notice me until we were near a cliff, except we were at the bottom of the cliff. He turned around and lit his hand on fire.

"Percy, is that you. Because if it is, I swear to Zeus…" His curse died in his throat as I revealed myself. "Oh. What are you doing here? It's dangerous. Lots of monsters can attack you."

"Really Leo? You're here alone too." I totally won.

"Festus is nearby." Darn you, Leo.

"Well can Festus save you from this?" I shot an arrow near his foot.

"How did you do that?" He asked incredulously. He hadn't even flinched.

"I made my bow and arrows appear while you were talking, not even paying attention to what I was doing." He turned around, ignoring my presence, lit his hand on fire, and put it up to a wall. It opened.

"How?" Was all I could get out.

"Magic." He said, with his elfish smile. I looked at him like 'really, that's the best you could come up with'.

He turned around and walked inside, me, following him.

My first thought was, whoa.

It was amazing. So many tools and machines.

"Are you going to watch me work or leave?" Leo asked.

"We need a way to communicate for if I need to come in." I said.

"Okay. Usually people knock three times, so…..ten knocks should do it." Ten?

"Okay, fine." Then I punched him in the arm again. "That's for not warning me. Bye."

He was rubbing his arm when he said goodbye.

I left, and started walking back the way I had come. Except this time I took a detour. When I could see camp, I turned to my left and started walking. No idea why, I just felt I needed to.

I walked for about five minutes, until I came into a clearing. Right in the middle of the clearing, was Amara. She was laying there, unconscious. Her arm looked broken and her leg had a huge gash on it.

I started to panic a little, but I pushed it away. 'You know how to handle this' I kept saying to myself.

I examined her arm, it was broken. I found two sticks and took the string off my bow. I set her arm, she only flinched a little.

When that was done, I looked at her leg. It was bleeding pretty badly. I took a cloth out of my bag. What, Apollo healers always keep First Aid Kits. I wrapped her leg up.

After a couple minutes of deciding what to do, I picked her up, and carried her back to the infirmary.

"Will." I called as I walked in. I went over to a cot, and set Amara on it.

"What?" He asked, as he came up to me.

"I found Amara in the woods." I said as I let him pass. "Her arm was broken, so I set it, and I wrapped her leg up. It's pretty badly cut."

"You did the right thing." He said, while unwrapping her leg. "Get me the ointment please."

I raced over to the cabinet and pulled the ointment out. Then I ran over to Will and handed it to him. He put some on his hands and slathered it unto the cut.

A few seconds later, Chiron came galloping in.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"Yes." Will said. "All thanks to Idalia here. She took care of Amara and brought her back here."

Chiron turned to me. "Good job. Do you know what happened?"

"No, but I'm guessing she was attacked by a monster." I said.

Chiron seemed to ponder this. Then I heard someone take in a breath. I looked over. Amara had woken up.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Amara and Idalia. Everyone and everything else belong to Rick Riordan.**

Amara was awake. For a moment, she looked disgruntled. Then she looked around, and realized where she was.

She sighed and flopped back down.

"Stupid Hellhound." I heard her mutter.

"Do you mind telling us what happened?" Chiron asked. She was about to use her arms to sit up, when she winced.

"Great." She muttered, again. She figured out how to sit up with only one arm. She was clever.

"So, I was going to go talk to Idalia, but I saw her go into the woods. I decided to catch up to her, but when I got there, you were gone." She said this last part while directing her attention to me. "I heard a rustling in the bush to my right, so I started walking that way. After a few minutes, I was standing in a clearing."

"I started to call your name, but didn't get an answer. Then I heard a twig snap, so I called your name again. Suddenly, a Hellhound was on top of me. It had landed on my arm with a snap. At that point, I knew it was broken. For a second, it looked like it was listening to something far away. I took that advantage and scrambled out of its grasp."

"It looked at me menacingly, and I have to admit, I thought that was the end of me. It swiped its paw at me, and I jumped away, but it had caught my leg. I ran up to it, and stabbed it in the heart."

"I had just enough time to see Idalia walking towards me. Then my world went black." Silence.

"Well we're glad you're okay. And we're glad Idalia could find you." Chiron said.

"Okay. Now eat some Ambrosia already." Will said, annoyed.

Amara took it, and ate it.

"Thanks Idalia." She said.

"No problem." I responded.

"Why were you in the woods in the first place?" Chiron asked.

"Oh. I was following Leo. He was going to his hideout place." I said. Will looked confused for a moment, then realization dawned on him.

"Oh. You mean Bunker 9. Got it. Yeah, he's always in there." He said.

"Uh, Will. Sorry, but I zoned out this morning when you were telling me where everything is." I said. Amara snorted.

"Oh, okay. So the training arena is right by the stables, which is the building closest to the pavilion. And the amphitheater is the building where we do Campfire. Oh, and the Archery range is close-ish to the training arena." Will said.

"Okay. So I'm gonna go to the training arena. Bye." I said walking out of the infirmary.

I made my way to the training arena. When I walked in, I could see practice dummies, and I observed a track running around the outside of the arena.

I started kicking and punching the dummy. Why you would need to practice kicking? No clue. I just needed to blow off some steam. I needed to hit something.

"I see you found something else to hit instead of me." Leo had walked in.

"Yeah, well, you weren't here. Wanna spar?" I asked.

"Sure. You're gonna want a shield. I don't use swords, just fire." He said. I grabbed a shield, and got into my battle position.

We circled each other, sizing the other up. Leo was pretty scrawny, but I've wrestled with him. He's strong, probably because he builds stuff all the time. I wasn't about to underestimate him.

He lit his hand on fire, and threw it at me. I dodged it with my shield. I faintly heard a couple people enter the arena. I ignored them, not letting my guard down.

Leo, however, was an open flame (the puns). He had looked up to see who came in.

I charged at him, but he realized what I was doing just in time. He dodged me, and threw a fireball my way. I heard a collective gasp, as I summersaulted so it went right over me. I could, however feel its heat. I shook it off and kept going.

While I was down, Leo apparently had grabbed a sword.

"Hey. You said you don't use swords, just fire." I said.

"Oh I did, can I have proof?" He said, mockingly. I rolled my eyes.

We charged each other. Our swords clashed. Unfortunately, Leo somehow got my sword out of my hand. I watched it clatter at least twenty feet away. I threw my shield at Leo. He jumped over it, and my bow and arrows appeared on my back, thank goodness my bow had a new string.

I got an arrow ready. Leo shot fire towards me, I dodged it. Then I released my arrow. It pinned Leo to the side of the arena. Everyone started clapping.

I turned to see who was there. Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Nico, Will, and surprisingly, Amara. I bowed to them.

"Thank you. Thank you." Then everyone gasped. I stepped out of the way, expecting Leo to come charging at me. He did. I barely missed him, but I did trip him.

I jumped on him, we wrestled like old times. I finally pinned his arm behind his back.

"Had enough?" I asked.

"Never." Suddenly my hand grew hot. I let Leo's hand go.

"Ow, Leo. Not cool." I said.

"You're right. It's not cool. It's hot." He laughed maniacally. Then he was on his feet, running away.

"Leo Valdez." I yelled. Then I chased after him.

Eventually, I backed him into a wall.

"I won. Admit it." I said.

"Fine." He said. "You won."

Everyone clapped, and raced down the stands, except Amara. Will helped her get down, though.

"Good job." They all congratulated me.

"Yeah. Leo, you cheated and she still beat you." Percy said. "You're actually the first person to beat Leo without powers.

"What?" I asked. "We wrestle all the time. Leo won half the time, and I won the other half. Granted, I guess he didn't use his powers."

"Still, good job." Annabeth said. "We better go eat lunch." She said.

"Fine. But after lunch I want to spar with Percy. No powers." I said.

"You're on." He said, while Annabeth rolled her eyes.

 **Hope you liked that chapter. I wasn't sure who I wanted to win, but I decided Idalia was the best choice.**

 **Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup people. Are you ready for the fight? Here's the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Idalia, Amara, and Timmy. The rest belong to Rick Riordan. I also don't own Doctor Who.**

We were the last group to the pavilion. We entered, ignoring everyone's eyes.

"I'm wondering why you are late." Chiron said. We stopped in our tracks. Oops.

"I was sparing with Idalia. Despite her hard fighting, I won." Leo said.

I scoffed. "Liar. You lost. I won, easily."

"Yeah, Leo. You can't deny it. We were there." Nico said.

"Sorry we're late, Chiron." Annabeth said.

"It's all right. I was just curious." He said this with a sort of twinkle in his eyes. "Good job, Idalia."

Then we went and sat down to eat. We did our routine of sacrificing food to our parents. I thanked my dad for the new bow string. When I sat at my table, my siblings congratulated me.

"Yeah." Will said. "She's gonna spar with Percy later." Everyone gasped.

"You're really gonna spar with Percy?" Timmy asked. "I thought only Annabeth had the guts to do that?"

"I want to see how strong he really is." I said.

"Oh he's strong." Nico said in passing. That made me a little nervous.

I put it out of my mind, and ate my lunch.

We wanted to start right after lunch, but Annabeth said we had to wait half an hour. I got bored real fast.

"Hey Leo. Annabeth didn't say anything about wrestling." His grin widened.

Before Annabeth could protest, we were rolling around on the grass, where we had been waiting.

We rolled back and forth for the whole time.

Percy said it was time, and in three seconds flat, we were standing up running for the arena.

Leo and I got there at the same time.

"Tie." I said, grudgingly.

"Do you guys always make everything a contest?" Amara asked.

"Duh. Don't you?" Leo said.

Before we started, I got a drink of water and ate a little Ambrosia, returning to full strength.

"Okay. You know the rules. No powers." Annabeth said.

"We got it, Wise Girl. Can we start now?" Annabeth rolled her eyes, but nodded.

Before I could blink, Percy's sword had clashed with mine. I parried his blade, and slashed at his leg. He jumped, and dropped Riptide. I was confused for a second. Then Percy was running at me. I was terrible at hand-hand, so I waited, then faked left, and actually went right.

Percy regained his balance. He had Riptide again. He looked like he was sizing me up. He kept looking me up and own, until he saw something and smiled. That scared me. Then I remembered something from Doctor Who.

"Let me tell you about scared. Your heart is beating so hard I can feel it through your hands. There's so much blood and oxygen pumping through your brain it's like rocket fuel. Right now you could run faster and you could fight harder, you could jump higher than ever in your life. And you are so alert it's like you can slow down time. What's wrong with scared? Scared is a superpower. It's your superpower."

I used that to my advantage. When Percy charged me, I fought harder. With every strike, I could feel him get a little more tired. By the end of this, he was slightly panting.

But then, he seemed to remember something. I saw him move, then I was looking at the sky. It was kinda hard to breathe. Hmmm. He must have tripped me.

I propped myself on my elbows, trying to take in deep breaths. He held his hand out to me.

"Good job." He said, pulling me to my feet. "You almost beat me. Those last few strikes got hard."

"Yeah." Nico said, interjecting. "How did you have so much energy, after having almost none?"

"Actually, I remembered something from a T.V show." I said.

"Really? What show?" Leo asked, wide eyed.

"Doctor Who. It was the quote The Doctor said to a little boy who's scared. He says that being scared is a super power because you can fight harder, and jump higher than you ever have before. Then he asks the boy if he thinks the other person is scared. The boy says no, and The Doctor calls them a Loser because being sacred is a superpower."

"I remember that." Leo said.

I laughed a little at Leo.

"Well that certainly helped you. I almost lost. Until I remembered seeing you limping a little on your leg. Are you hurt?" Percy asked.

"Nah. I twisted it a while ago when Leo and I were fighting. It hurts sometimes, but it's fine." I said. After seeing Will's face, I added. "Really Will. I'm fine."

"Fine. But be careful." He said.

"Will, she said she's fine. C'mon, we have to go check up on Katie, remember?" Nico said.

"Oh, yeah. Do you wanna come?" He asked me. "We have to remove some stitches."

"Will, honestly. She obviously doesn't." Nico said, pulling Will with him.

"Thanks Nico." I called as they left. "What're we going to do now?"

"I have to go talk to Chiron about locks on the cabin doors, so the Hermes' kids can't prank people in the morning." Leo said.

"Okay. I'll go with you." I said. "But first, eat my dust." I yelled, as I started running towards the Big House.

"Not fair." Leo yelled from behind me. I almost ran into Clarisse, but I dodged her. Leo looked back at me laughing, because he got a bit in front of me.

But because he was looking at me, he didn't realize that he was about to hit something. He ran right into one of the pillars of the dining pavilion. I heard Percy, Amara, and Annabeth burst out laughing.

I laughed, knowing he would be okay, and kept running.

When Leo finally got there, Percy helped him, I was sitting there, bored.

"I see you finally made it." I said

"Yeah, without your help. Remind me next time you get hurt, not to help you." He said.

"I get it. Sorry Leo. Being Apollo's kid, I knew you would be fine. Sorry." I added, again.

Leo walked inside, grumbling. I fell of my chair, laughing. I couldn't help it.

"I can hear you." Leo said again, which caused me to laugh harder.

After I composed myself, I stood up.

"So, you guys wanna do something?" I asked.

"Can't." Percy said. "Annabeth and I are busy." She looked at him.

"Last time I checked…." But she was cut off by Percy kissing her.

I gestured to Amara, and we left.

"So." Amara said. Awkward silence.

"So." I said. She turned to look at me. We kind of just looked at each other for a few minutes.

Then she got closer to me, until I could smell her perfume. It smelled like butterscotch and lemon. Weird combination, but it fit her. Then she did something that really surprised me. She kissed me.

She pulled apart after a second, looked at me fearfully, and ran off.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry if you don't like the relationship I set up. Please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Amara, Idalia, and the plot. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

That was surprising.

"Idalia. I had no idea." Will said, coming up to me.

"I didn't either." I responded. I was staring in the way Amara had run. "Will. What do I do?"

"Well. In my experience, you could either embrace it, or ignore it. The question is, though, do you like her?" I honestly didn't know.

"I don't know." I practically yelled. I couldn't hold it in. I was so confused. Will realized this, and gave me a hug. I embraced it.

"I don't know what to do." I whispered.

"Go with what you feel is right." He said.

"Okay." I said. "Thanks."

After that, we went to the infirmary.

"Hey Nico." I said as we walked in. Will said his hello differently. He kissed Nico.

"Hi." Nico said, when they were finished.

"Guess what?" Will asked Nico.

"I'm not going to guess. Just tell me." He replied.

"Well. I went to find Idalia, right?" He nodded. "Well I saw someone kissing her. At first, I was like, I'll give them some privacy, but then they stopped. Amara looked at Idalia one last time, and ran off."

"Amara?" Nico asked. I nodded. "How do you feel?" He asked me.

"Confused. I don't know what to do." I said.

"Be honest. Do you like her? Look deep into yourself. Find it, and figure out. Do it. Now." He said.

I closed my eyes, concentrating. I went through memories of emotions. I saw a folder labeled Amara. I took it and opened it. But before I could see what it said, my concentration dwindled, but I knew the answer.

"Well?" Nico asked, as I opened my eyes.

"I gotta go." I said. Will's smile widened. I saw a smirk play at Nico's lips. "Bye."

"See ya." They said.

I went to the Aphrodite cabin and asked if Amara was there. They said she wasn't. I had a feeling I knew where she was.

I started walking to the forest. When I got to the border, I was hesitant. I pushed my feelings aside, and walked in, turned right and started walking.

I walked five minutes, until I came into the clearing again. My heart fell, when I saw nobody was there. I sat there, not having a reason not to be there.

Eventually, probably because of everything I did today, I felt my eyelids droop. They fell, I was asleep.

 _I was standing in front of my dad._

 _"Dad? Where am I?" I asked._

 _"That doesn't matter. You've been kidnapped." My jaw dropped._

 _"What?!"_

 _"I know. It's hard to believe. I'll send for a quest. Do you have any requests?"_

 _"Will, Nico, and Amara." I said, without realizing it._

 _"Okay. You must not tell them anything. Okay?"_

 _"Okay."_

My dream was over. I woke up. Who were 'them'? He didn't specify. I figured it was probably my captors.

Well so much for finding Amara.

A door opened behind me.

"You're awake. Good." I heard a female voice say. Someone walked into my vision. She was wearing a Greek style dress and sandals. I looked up at her. She had blondish-brown hair. Overall she was beautiful.

"You're father knows you're here, yes?" I didn't say anything, but she proceeded. "I guess we'll have more visitors."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What? Your father never mentioned me? Why, I'm Niobe."

 _Amara's POV_

After I kissed Idalia, I thought she would be mad at me, so I ran off. I went into the forest, to the place I was attacked before. Ironic, I know. I didn't know where else to go.

I sat there for a while. Then I left, knowing people might be looking for me. Instead of taking the path, I just walked straight through the trees and plants, into camp.

It was about dinner time. I made my way to the pavilion. After I sat down, I glanced at the Apollo table. Idalia wasn't there.

Will saw me looking and we had a silent conversation.

'Where's Idalia?' I asked.

'She went to look for you.' He said. I facepalmed. Great. Just great.

Just then, there was a bright flash of light. Everyone averted their eyes. When the light disappeared I looked up. Apollo was standing in the middle of the pavilion.

At the same time, not meaning to, Will and I asked the same question.

"Where's Idalia?" He looked a little startled.

"That's why I'm here. Idalia has been taken by one of my enemies. I am issuing a quest to find her. I talked to her in a dream before she woke up. She requested Nico, Will, and Amara go." I felt my cheeks flush. "I am also sending Leo to go. No objections."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Who?" Will asked. Why was he asking who? Apollo just said who was going.

"Niobe." The whole Apollo table gasped. "I fear the worst. You need to rescue your sister before it's too late." Then green smoke came rising from his mouth.

 _Travel to the state of Crocodiles and Alligators_

 _You will deal with the trader_

 _Up in a cave you will find_

 _The one in her right mind_

 _Sightless_

 _Get her home._

 **Sorry for the kind of short chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy. If I don't say whose POV it is, it's Idalia's.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Amara and Idalia. The others belong to Rick Riordan.**

I tried to remember that name. Niobe. It sounded so familiar.

"Oh." I said. "Oh." I said again, realization actually hitting me.

She looked annoyed now. "Yes. Fear me." I think it's not that hard, just looking at your face.

"What are you thinking?" Uh-oh.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." I said, considering I was talking about her ugly face like that, she really didn't want to hear my other thoughts.

"Fine" She examined me. "You have beautiful long hair. Shall we cut it?"

"If you go anywhere near me, trust me lady, you'll regret it." I snapped.

"Feisty, aren't you. Join me for dinner." I was about to protest, when two guys pulled me up by my arms and dragged me into another room. The first thing I noticed was a chandelier hanging in the middle of the room. It was beautiful.

I was set down, forcefully, into the nearest chair. The guards walked out, and closed the door behind them.

"Eat." Niobe said.

"What if I'm not hungry?" I said, acting like a 2-year old.

"It was right before dinner when I took you, and if you don't eat now, you won't get food later." Then she started eating. I cautiously picked up a piece of pizza. I examined it, and when I thought it was safe to eat, I took a small bite of it.

It was so good. I ate until I was full, wondering how I would get out.

When I was done, I was escorted to a room that was full of pink. It was almost as bad as Aphrodite's cabin. Thinking of that made me feel a pang of sadness. I hadn't talked to Amara before I left.

"You will stay here, until I decide what I'm going to do with you." She said. She closed and locked the door.

The first thing I did, was take everything that I could, off the walls. When I was done, I had at least ten posters, five pictures, and twenty calendars gathered up into a pile. All of them had either cats, dogs, or creepily, some guys that looked kind of like the gods.

I had nothing left to do, so I looked through the drawers. I found a sketch pad, pencils, and a couple instruments.

I decided to draw. I mainly drew Niobe with an arrow sticking out of her head. After I drew that, I hid it under the bed so she couldn't find it. Then I drew Amara.

 _Will's POV_

Dad had just finished the prophecy, when he tottered a bit. I ran up to him to help him get his balance back.

"Thank you, Will." He said. Then he looked up. "I'll leave you to pack. Be ready to leave after breakfast. I'll have something arranged for you." Then he let me go and I turned and closed my eyes. He flashed away in a bright light.

"Well. Go pack questers." Chiron announced. I walked Nico to his cabin before heading to mine. Before I walked inside, I saw Leo and Amara enter their cabins.

I walked into my cabin and flopped onto my bed.

"This is all my fault." I muttered. "If I hadn't told her to go find Amara, she would be safe. No. You can't think like that. We will get her back." I got up and packed. After I was finished, the rest of my cabin had all trickled in.

"Lights out." I called.

"Will?" Timmy said. "Is Idalia gonna be safe?" I looked around my cabin, seeing all the worried faces of my siblings. I crouched down to his level. He was only seven.

"It'll be okay." I said. Then I looked up at everyone else. "We'll bring her back safely." Everyone got into bed after that and I turned the lights off.

 _Amara's POV_

I went back to my cabin and packed some stuff up. I wasn't really paying attention. I was just shoving it all into my back.

Piper walked in. She saw me.

"Breathe." She said. "You'll be okay. I know you, miss her and are nervous, but….." She cut herself off.

"You like her, don't you?" I sighed and nodded. "It'll be okay. You'll find her."

By this time, I had tears streaming down my face.

"Come here." Piper said. I got up and walked over to her. She pulled me into a hug. "It's okay."

Eventually I stopped crying.

"What if she's hurt? What if we can't save her?" I asked.

"She'll be safe. Will is the best healer I know. Plus, Idalia's not a bad healer, herself. C'mon, I'll help you pack." Piper and I were packing, when the rest of the cabin came in. We finished, and Piper called lights out.

I didn't think I would be able to, but I fell asleep.

 _Idalia was sitting on a bed in front of me._

 _"Idalia?" I asked. She looked up._

 _"Amara? How are you here?"_

 _"I'm not actually here." Her face fell a little. "Your dad issued a quest to come find you."_

 _"Yeah? Who's going?"_

 _"Nico, Will, Leo, and I." She looked a little alert._

 _"But Will told me only three demigods are allowed on quests."_

 _"Your dad issued it, I think he can make sure it happens how he wanted it." She chuckled a little bit. It made my stomach flutter._

 _"I went to look for you. I figured you went to the woods."_

 _"I did. But I left after a while. I thought someone might be looking for me. I didn't take the path, though, I went straight through the trees." She made an o with her mouth._

 _"That makes sense." She said. The door opened, and I stepped back, trying to be unnoticed._

 _"Well. I figured out you might be bored. Oh you figured out the drawers. Anyway, you're coming with me to meet someone." The woman that walked in was beautiful. Blondish-brown hair, green eyes._

 _Idalia got up, set her sketch pad down and walked out the door, sending one last glance my way._

 _I walked over to the bed, picked up the sketch pad, and looked at its contents. One picture had Leo, full flame. Another had Percy with water all around him. Nico with shadows around him standing next to Will who was glowing brightly. Piper had words coming out of her mouth. Annabeth was surrounded by books._

 _I flipped back to the front. Two pages were stuck together. I unstuck them, and looked at the drawing. It was me, with hearts around me and a sword in my hand. Interesting._

 _I heard my name being called, but somewhere else. Someone was trying to wake me up. I felt them shake my arm_

I woke up to see Will looking at me.

"C'mon." He said, rushed a little. "Let's go."

I got my bag and walked outside, to see Nico and Leo standing by a car that Apollo was sitting in.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sup people. I'm really really sorry I didn't update sooner. My computer was being annoying, but here it is. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns most of the characters. The rest belong to me.**

I walked out of my room, glancing one last time at Amara.

I followed Niobe into another room that had a few people in it.

"These are my children." Niobe said. "They don't like your father because he killed one of their siblings. They're not happy. I'm going to leave them with you. See you later, kids."

She walked away, and closed the door. When the door was shut, all the kids' eyes turned to me.

What was going to happen? I didn't know, but I was sure about to find out.

"So. Your dad is Apollo?" I nodded

"Yeah, so?"

"He killed our sister." One said.

"I'm sure he had a good reason." I said.

"No. My mom was bragging about how many kids she had and how Leto only had two. Then Apollo just decides to kill Beiong." What kind of name is Beiong?

"Well that isn't my fault. You can't blame me for something my father did. What's something that your mom has done?" I asked.

"Well she's trying to make us fight you." The youngest of the group said.

"Yeah. We don't want to." Another kid said.

"See." I said. "I'm not going to blame you for your mom wanting you to fight me."

"Oh." One of them said. "I get it."

"Okay. Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

 _Amara's POV_

We walked up to the group.

"Um…..We're going in this?" I asked. Apollo looked at me.

"Yeah. Why? Do you get motion sickness?" I shook my head, and pointed to Nico.

"Child of Hades." I whispered. Apollo put his finger to his lips.

"He hasn't thought about it too much. Don't say anything." I nodded. "Okay, everyone. Get in."

"Will. You have supplies, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." We all got into the car. "Okay dad. Everyone's ready back here."

We were taking off, when Nico facepalmed and muttered 'Great'.

Will took his hand. "It'll be okay, Nico." I looked around. Leo was shotgun, Nico, Will, and I were in the back.

As soon as we were in the air, Leo and I looked at Nico. We both laughed. Nico was pale. Poor Nico.

"It's okay." Will kept reassuring him.

At one point, when we had a lot of turbulence, Nico fainted. Leo and I laughed really hard at this. Even Will and Apollo let out small chuckles.

I was going to resituate myself, but I winced as I put my arms on the seat. I immediately stopped, and examined my arm. Will had heard me.

"Are you okay? Do you need some Ambrosia?" He asked.

"Will." Apollo said. "I'm just wondering why you haven't just healed her arm yet." Will's jaw dropped. He facepalmed like, five times.

"Why didn't I think of that already? I'm an idiot. May I?" He asked reaching for my arm. I gave it to him, his hands glowed brightly, and the pain in my arm subsided.

After making sure my arm was fine, Will fell asleep on Nico. Apparently, healing people takes a bit of energy form you.

"So." Apollo said. "Are you two dating?" My and Leo both made gagging sounds.

"No, gross." Leo said.

"Yeah Leo's annoying and so not my type. Besides, I like Idalia." As soon as I said that, I regretted it. Idiot. I looked out the window, blushing madly.

"Oh." Apollo said. "That's why she wants you on the quest." I probably blushed harder at that point.

"They kissed." Nico muttered.

"Nico. I thought you were asleep." I said.

"Nope. I woke up right after I fainted, but I just decided to stay where I was. It's not a bad place to be you know." He was talking about Will's shoulder. "How much longer do we have?"

"Just over an hour." Apollo answered.

"Can I wake Will up?" He asked.

"Sure." Nico then proceeded to shake Will until he woke up.

"What?" He asked bleary-eyed.

"I'm bored." Nico answered. Will rubbed his eyes and sighed. He searched his bag for something.

"Here." He said, handing Nico some playdough. "Don't wake me up until we get there, please." Then he snuggled up to Nico, laid his head on his shoulder, and fell asleep. There are so cute.

 _Back to Idalia's POV_

From oldest to youngest, they were named Hank, Mandy, Ben, Aden, Jacob.

Hank was 13 and Jacob was 4. The others filled in the gaps.

Jacob walked up to me, and gestured with his hands for 'uppies'. I picked him up and set him on my hip.

"So. What do you guys want to do?" I asked.

"Can we play dolls?" Mandy asked.

"No. I want to go outside." Aden said.

"No. We should play basketball." Ben said.

"Okay." I said. "How about I tell you a story?"

"Yeah." All the little kids replied. They settled on the ground as I sat down. Hank went and looked out the window.

I told them the story of my life, up until I went to camp.

"Tell us another one." Aden said, eagerly. I noticed Hank smile slightly when she asked.

"Oh. I think it's time Hank told you a story." He looked up.

"What? Me?" I nodded.

"It isn't hard. Just start talking, and a story with form itself in your mind. Go on." His siblings turned to look at him.

He started to tell a story of some kids that were sent away to live in the woods. They found a girl that promised to take care of them. They lived happily ever after in the end.

"Good job, Frank." I said.

"Um….Miss, what's your name?" Mandy asked.

"I'm Idalia and I'm 16 years old." I said.

"Woah. 16 is so old." Ben said. "I don't think I'll ever be that old." I laughed a little at him.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

Hank's eyes lit up. "We should play pass the water."

"Yeah." All the other kids confirmed.

"How do you play?" I asked as Hank ran to the bathroom to get a cup of water. No one answered my question. They just smiled devilishly. Uh-oh I'm dead.

Suddenly water was poured onto my head.

"Please pass the water." Hank said from behind me. I stood up.

"Oh. You're dead." Then we practically played tag.

After about an hour, the door opened. We all stopped in our tracks, as Niobe came in.

 **Dun-Dun-Duh. Hope you liked my chapter. Please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own my OC's the others are Rick Riordan's.**

 _Nico's POV_

I was playing with my playdough when Apollo announced that we were there.

We landed, and I woke Will up.

"I swear Nico, if I open my eyes and we are still in the air, you are dead." He opened his eyes. "Thank goodness." He muttered.

"Here you go." Nico said. He handed Will the play-dough.

"Thanks." Will muttered. Then Nico pulled him by the collar, and kissed him.

"Is that a better wake up gift?" He asked as they pulled apart.

"Not yet." He said. Then he kissed Nico some more.

"Get a car." Leo said, looking away. Just because of that, they made louder kissing sounds. Then they stopped torturing Leo.

"Okay. Let's go." I said.

"Someone a little anxious to find Idalia?" Apollo said. I looked at the ground.

"I missed something, didn't I?" Will asked.

"Yeah, Leo blurted out who I kissed." I said.

"You kissed her?" Apollo asked. "Good job." I looked away again. "Don't be ashamed."

"Too bad. I feel like this is my fault. She came looking for me after I ran off, and got kidnapped. I just-never mind." I said, as I noticed everyone looking at me.

"We should get going." Will said. I shot him a grateful look. That had been getting a little awkward.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you when you find your sister, I promise. I'll be there. Now get going. I think someone is getting too anxious to see her." I almost strangled Apollo at that point. "See ya." We got out of the car, and Apollo left.

"I suggest we go into town." I said. We had been dropped off in Bal Harbour. It was more of a village then a town.

"Lead the way." Leo said. I rolled my eyes and started walking to the market. **(Ignore how Bal Harbour actually looks. I just had to come up with something.)**

I went up to someone who was standing in one of the shops.

"Hi. Is there someone who goes by the name trader?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're shop is just over there." They replied.

"Thank you." I said, as I walked back to the group.

"C'mon" I said. I started walking and the boys followed me. I rolled my eyes. Do they ever think for themselves? I'm sure they don't.

I kept walking until I saw a sign that said Trader's in big letters. I walked up to it, and went inside. It had a bunch of knick-knacks on the shelves. I walked up to the cashier station.

"One moment." Someone called. After about a minute someone walked up to us. My heart sped up. It was none other than Aphrodite herself.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hello. What can I help you with?" She asked with a smile.

 _Idalia's POV_

"So." Niobe said. "Have you learned how vicious my kids can be? I see your hair is wet and messed up. That's a start. Tomorrow, it will be worse."

"Oh-no. Not again." I faked. The kids sniggered.

"Yes. Come, now. Back to your room." She said. I walked with her back to my room. Just as I was about to walk in, Niobe turned on me, dagger in hand.

"You won't be so happy tomorrow." She said, pointing her dagger at my chest. She swiped it over, scratching me.

I tried not to flinch. She threw me into the room, locked the door, and left.

I sat on the bed, examining my cut.

"Idalia?" I looked around the room, to see Will standing by the door. "What's she doing to you?" He looked horrified.

"This is the only time she's done this. It's okay." I said. He walked over to me, and hugged me. He glowed for a second, then my cut stopped hurting. He had healed it.

"We're coming to get you." He gave me one last hug, then he disappeared. Probably woke up.

Niobe walked in with a tray of food. She set it on my dresser. Then she turned to me.

"How did you heal your cut that fast? Well I mean I'm talking to Apollo's daughter. Maybe I need to use a poisoned blade next time." She walked out, leaving my mind to wander.

I ate my food. When I was done with that, I got my sketch pad out and drew Apollo. He was standing there, his chariot and the sun in the background. He had a bow and arrows strung around his back, and was playing a recorder.

I decided to go to bed after that.

 _I was standing in a shop. Will, Nico, Leo, and Amara were standing by the cashier._

 _"Mom?" Amara said._

 _"Hello. What can I help you with?" Aphrodite said with a smile._

 _"What are you doing here?" Leo asked._

 _"Helping you on your quest. But first, let's acknowledge the elephant in the room. Idalia, come out dear." She said. I walked out from behind a shelf._

 _"Did she hurt you, again?" Will asked._

 _"No. I'm fine." I responded. Leo looked relieved to see I was okay._

 _"Anyway. Now you know she's fine, we can get on with why you were here in the first place. I need you to retrieve something for me. When I get it, I can tell you where Idalia, here, is being kept. By the way" She said, turning to me. "You're going to be moved soon."_

With that, I woke up, a knife was pointed at my chest.

 **Oh-no. What will happen next? Please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup people. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own a few characters, Rick Riordan owns the rest.**

 _Amara's POV_

Idalia faded away, probably woke up. Will said something about being hurt. That made me mad.

"You must get a rare pearl necklace for me. It is in the shop next to this. Good luck." Mom said.

We left the shop. "Will?" I asked. "Did you visit Idalia in a dream when we were on the chariot?"

"Yeah. Someone had just cut her across the cheek. I healed her, but I woke up right after. That's kinda why I was mad at Nico. I was thinking that if he woke me up for something else to do, that I had woken up for nothing. So, yeah." I nodded, pondering this.

We walked into Bonklet's. That's a weird shop name.

We walked up to the front counter. An old woman was sitting at the cashier.

"Welcome to Bonklet's. I am Bonklet, how may I help you?" Nico looked a bit on edge.

"We're looking for a pearl necklace. Really rare pearls." The woman smiled.

"Yes. Right this way." She started walking into the back of the store. I gripped the hilt of my sword. I saw Nico do the same.

When we walked into the back, I saw a lot of Hellhounds. This didn't seem pleasant.

The woman motioned to someone behind us. Suddenly, there was a cage around us.

"My master should be back in a while. Sit tight until then." Then the woman left going to the front of the store.

"Great. Another setback. We're just gonna die here. They'll have to send another quest to save Idalia." Will said.

"Will. Calm down." Nico said.

"No. How can I? You heard her, her master will be here soon to get rid of us, and…." He was cut off by Nico hugging him, which he rarely does.

"It's okay, Will." He said soothingly. Wow. That really surprised me. What happened next surprised me even more.

Will broke into tears. "I just don't know what to do." He said, through cries. "We're supposed to be saving my sister, and here I am, freaking out."

"Will, it's going to be okay." Nico said, rubbing Will's back. We kind of just stood there for a few minutes, Will still slightly crying. Nico calming him down. And Leo and I just standing there watching.

Will straightened, sniffed, and wiped his eyes. "Thanks." He said to Nico. He sighed. "What're we going to do now?" He asked.

"Not sure yet." I said. Then, Leo randomly started climbing the bars of the cell. We watched him climb until he reached the top.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Will called to him. "You can hurt yourself."

"Shhhhh" was his reply. He swung his legs over the top, and slid down it, fireman style.

He reached the bottom, took a clip from his tool belt, and picked the lock. He opened the door, and we ran out.

"You're a genius, Leo." I whispered. We ran to the front of the store, swords in hand.

The woman at the counter was now a harpy. She slashed at us, but she was outnumbered. As she attacked Will and Nico came up from behind, yelling.

"Don't you dare lay a slimy little claw on him." Then he slashed at the harpy and it turned was gone in a cloud of gold dust.

"Nico's battle cry." Leo said, to Nico.

"You're asking for it." He replied back.

"Come on you two, let's find the necklace and go." I said.

We spent about five minutes looking, until I held it up triumphantly. We went back to Trader's and gave my mom the necklace.

"Good work." She said.

 _Idalia's POV_

Niobe had her dagger pointed straight at my heart.

"My children are waiting." She said.

I ate breakfast, and went into the kids' room again.

When Niobe had left, I turned to the kids.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked them.

"Storytime." They said in unison. This time Hank had joined us on the carpet.

I told them my story of being here, except altered a little, and I added an ending. For the most part, they liked it.

"That's a bad story." Jacob said. "I guess it has a good ending, though."

"Yeah." Hank said. "That part with the lady cutting you was terrible. Probably the worst woman I would ever meet." You have no idea.

"So. What shall we do next?" Mandy jumped up.

She ran to a chest and brought out ten stuffed animals.

"Stuffed animal fight." She almost yelled. We all grabbed stuffed animals, and threw them at each other. We laughed and launched stuffed animals at each other.

We took a short break and ate lunch.

After lunch, we played a few board games. I didn't play. I watched and helped Jacob play.

The ending of the games resorted in Jacob crying because he didn't win, and Ben bragging about winning. I calmed Jacob down, and convinced everyone else not to talk about it.

"Okay, what else are we going to do?" I asked. Aden jumped up, and grabbed a volleyball from the far left corner.

"Let's play volleyball." She said.

We played back and forth. In the end, Jacob, Aden, and I won the game.

It probably wasn't fair that I played volleyball every year in school. It was worth it to see Jacob do a little victory dance, and Aden go rub it in everyone else's faces.

After a while Niobe came in again.

"C'mon Idalia. You must be leaving now." I waved goodbye to the kids, and we walked off.

When we got to my bedroom, I was expecting Niobe to threaten me again, but she just let me go in.

I was drawing when the door opened again. Niobe put my food on my dresser like the day before.

She walked up to me. "What have you been doing with my kids this whole time?" She asked.

"Nothing." I responded.

"You're lying. You know where lying gets you?" She asked, examining her knife.

"Lying can get you far, but you'll eventually crash into the truth." I said.

"Yeah." She said. She got closer to me. "I wonder what would happen if-whoops." She let her knife scratch across my cheek. Then she started scratching my arms and my face.

By the time she was done, I had tears mixed with blood on my face. She left me.

I walked into the bathroom, and got my cuts to stop bleeding. Tears were streaming down my face.

I ate my dinner and went to bed.

 **What will happen next? Sorry if you didn't like the last part, but I didn't know how else to do it. Please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own a few characters. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Will's POV_

We took Aphrodite her stupid necklace.

"Good work." She said. Really? Good work? That's like saying, 'Good job having that mental breakdown, Will'.

"Well?" Leo asked, a little impatiently. "Where's Idalia?"

"Oh yes. She's in the only cave that's here. Ask a local where it is, I don't personally know." Aphrodite said.

"Thanks, mom." Amara said.

"Oh, by the way. She likes you. Goodbye." She said. I saw Amara blush and look down.

"Bye." We called as we left.

Amara walked faster than us, so she was the first to reach the next store over.

"Hi." She said. "I'm looking for a cave." The cashier looked horrified.

"You're sure you want to? No one goes there."

"We're quite sure." Amara said, lacing her voice with Charmspeak.

"It's over the hill over there. Then you have to go through a forest and you should be there." He said.

"Thank you." Amara replied.

We started walking towards the hill in the distance.

After a while, Nico got bored. I was confused that Leo hadn't yet, but taking a quick look at him, told me he was keeping his hands busy.

"Nico, must you always be bored?" Amara asked.

"I'm bored when I am, don't even try to understand it. You might hurt yourself." Nico said. Amara took great offense at this.

"Don't insult me. Say something nice to me right now." She said. Again, with Charmspeak.

"Too bad. I'm immune. I can plug my ears with shadows. I can hear what you're saying, but I'm immune to anything you can say." He responded.

"What about you, Will. No offense, I just thought you would blurt something out." She said.

"Also, immune. I go through a lot patients. I've learned to be immune to Charmspeak." I said.

"Leo?" She asked.

"I went on a whole quest with Piper. I think that explains everything." We nodded.

Suddenly Idalia appeared in front of us. She had scratches all over her body. We all stopped.

"Idalia." Amara said. She had tears in her eyes. I had to admit, it was hard seeing her hurt.

"Who did this to you?" I asked. Anger present in my voice.

"Niobe." She muttered.

"I can't believe she would actually hurt you." I said. I glanced around. Leo's hand was on fire. He looked mad.

"Leo, put your hand out." Idalia said. He looked her in the eye, tears streaming down his face. I know he didn't want to, but he let his hand go out. Then he fell to his knees. I felt the same way.

Idalia went up to him and embraced him.

"It's okay, Leo. I'm fine. You'll find me soon enough." She said.

Amara sat on this grass and put her head in her hands.

Idalia went over to her next, and gave her a hug.

"Amara, I'm fine. It's okay." She said, stroking Amara's head.

Amara looked up into her eyes. She whispered something I couldn't hear, and Idalia said something back.

They both stood up, and Idalia came up to me.

"Don't heal me. I might be in more trouble if you do." Then she hugged me.

She let go and walked towards Nico.

"Thank you." She said. He embraced her in a hug, anyway.

"If anyone says anything about this, that'll be the end of you." He said. We all laughed a little.

Idalia started to fade away.

"We'll come get you soon. Hang on." I said. "Bye." She said bye and disappeared.

That had added a new reason to our steps. We started to walk again. Nico didn't say he was bored at all.

 _Idalia's POV_

I woke up, Niobe sitting in a chair across from me. When I tried to move, I realized I couldn't. I was strapped to the bed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh well. I figured out what I'm going to do with you." She said.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said.

A couple of her guards came into the room, one holding a syringe, the other holding a gun looking thing.

They walked over to me.

The one with the gun looking thing pointed it at my face. The other temporarily held my head still.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Niobe said. That witch. I swear I was about to break out of these stupid chains, and attack her, head on.

Then, the gun was all I could see. I heard a button be pressed. The gun turned on. I saw a bunch of numbers and letters go through my vision.

My vision started to blacken. When I couldn't see anymore, I felt a sharp stab in my eye. It hurt a lot, so I blinked.

Wait. I blinked. What? My eyes were wide open, yet I couldn't see anything.

"You see. I decided that taking your vision would be good enough to make your father mad. He wouldn't want one of his best healers and archers not to be just that." Niobe said.

What? I was blind? No. I would never see anything ever again.

 **Sorry for the short-ish chapter. I'm sure you all hate me now. I'll post soon, promise.**

 **Peace out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sup people. I'm sure by now, you're really mad at me. So here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own a few characters. The rest belong to Rick Riordan.**

 _Olympus: No one's POV_

The gods were sitting in the throne room chatting about the quest.

What they thought would happen next, what they thought about what was happening. That kind of stuff.

Hephaestus turned on the Demigod News. Leo, Nico, Will, and Amara were in the woods now.

The channel changed to Idalia laying, strapped on her bed.

"What?!" Apollo practically yelled. Everyone shushed him.

They watched as two guards walked in. One had a gun-looking thing. The other had a syringe.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Niobe said. Apollo was mad. You could see him breathing hard, and trying not to scream at the screen.

The gun was pointing at Idalia's face now. After a few seconds, he took the gun away from her eyes. The other guard inserted something into her eyes with the syringe.

They saw her blink, and then look confused.

"You see. I decided that taking your vision would be enough to make your father mad. He wouldn't want one of his best healers and archers not to be just that." Niobe said.

The Television turned off after that. All the gods' eyes were on Apollo. He was fuming. He stood up, but was stopped by Poseidon.

"Apollo. We can't be rash here. You said you would see them when they found Idalia, they haven't found her yet. You must not interfere directly." Apollo sat back down, his arms folded.

"Well how would you like it if someone took Percy's sight away?" He asked.

"I would be really mad. Probably like you, but someone would stop me from interfering." He said. No one wanted to admit that only Zeus and Hera would be able to stop him, and even then, it would be hard.

"Be calm." Athena said. "Everything will play out like it's supposed to."

Hephaestus turned the T.V back on to the group of demigods.

They were walking through the forest. A twig snapped. They instantly had their weapons out.

They waited a few seconds, then kept walking, weapons still out.

Nico stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" Will asked.

"Hellhounds." He replied. They stood stock-still for a minute. Then a Hellhound burst from a tree.

Everyone scrambled in different directions. The hound chased after Amara. Aphrodite gasped.

Amara summersaulted as it jumped over her. She recovered, and stabbed it in the back. It exploded into golden dust.

Everyone grouped back up. They were panting slightly.

"C'mon. Let's keep going before-you know what I'm leaving that blank." Leo said.

They started walking again. They walked into a clearing.

"Get some sleep. I'll take first watch." Leo said. He sat down, and everyone laid somewhat close to each other. Nico and Will a little closer than everyone else.

The fell asleep kind of fast.

Leo sat there, tinkering with some gadgets. After an hour, he looked triumphant.

He set it on the ground and pressed a button. It made a dome around them.

Leo, looking happy and relieved, laid down and fell asleep.

"That's my boy." Everyone looked at Hephaestus. "What? He made a gadget that wards monsters off, in under an hour." They looked away and back at the T.V.

It switched back to Idalia.

The guards had unstrapped her and were dragging her down a hallway.

If you looked in Apollo's direction, you could see him fidgeting and see that his knuckles were white from holding onto his chair.

Niobe was walking briskly in front of them. She stopped at a door for a second, and told the guards to hide Idalia.

She opened the door and five kids popped their heads out of it.

"Where's Idalia?" The oldest said.

"She left to go home. Said it was a family emergency." Their faces fell when they heard this. "We can do something as a family later."

"Yeah." They all muttered.

As soon as the door closed, she rounded on the guards. With a gesture of her hands, she said she wanted to speak to Idalia.

They parted and set her on the ground.

Niobe pulled out a dagger and put it at her throat.

"What did you do with my kids all day?" She asked.

"I did what they wanted to do." Idalia choked out. Niobe dropped her and started walking again.

One of the guards picked her back up, and started following Niobe. They walked until they got to another door.

Niobe threw the door open, and walked through it. The guards followed. They were outside now. They walked down steps going down the mountain.

When they reached the bottom, they crossed a river. They walked past a forest and started to walk up a mountain.

When they got to the top, there was a cave. It had some food in it, and it had chains.

Niobe took Idalia, and chained her up. She explained how there was food. That was the only food so she can't eat it too fast.

Apollo had decided to try and fidget with some mechanical stuff, but gave that up. He decided instead to take apart and put back together a clarinet.

Niobe and the guards left.

Idalia sighed and leaned against the wall. Trying not to cry.

"Ah." Apollo said. "I can go now. I said I would be there when they found her. The prophecy said she would be in a cave, so I'm going. See ya."

Apollo flashed out of the throne room, and into the cave.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own a few characters. Rick Riordan owns the rest.**

I felt a little bit of wind rush into the cave that I was in.

I guessed it was a cave, I didn't actually know.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard someone sigh.

"Hello, Idalia." I perked up a little bit.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I told the questers that I would be here when they found you. Here I am." He replied.

"Can you get these off of me?" I asked holding up the hand cuffs.

"Yeah." I felt him come near me. He touched the metal, and they fell off my wrists. When I felt them fall off me, I jolted up and hugged Apollo before he could move away.

"Thanks, dad." I said.

"But I can't give you your sight back. Why are you thanking me?" He asked.

"Because you're here for me. Can any other demigod say their parent stayed with them and waited for their friends?"

"No." Apollo answered.

"Exactly." I said.

 _Leo's POV_

I woke up, Amara was in my face.

"Why didn't you wake one of us up?" She yelled.

"What? I put the monster dome up, we should be safe. See." I got up, and retrieved my gadget. "This distorts our smell. I wouldn't put you in danger, just to sleep." I said.

"Sorry." Amara muttered.

"We better get going." Will said.

"Yeah, Will's getting anxious, that's not really good. C'mon." Nico said.

I packed up, wondering why it's bad for Will to be anxious.

"C'mon, Leo, let's go." Will said.

"Okay." I said. Then I saw the look in Will's eyes. It looked like me when I got an idea or had a cup of coffee in the morning.

"Yep, let's go." I said. I knew if we waited too long, Will would explode.

I disabled my gadget, and we started walking again.

We walked through the woods, without another thought from any monsters.

We walked out of the forest, and into an opening. We looked up and, at the top of the cliff, we saw Idalia waving. Except she was with someone.

We waved back and started climbing the mountain that was before us.

 _Idalia's POV_

I stood at the mouth of the cave. Apollo stood by me, waiting.

"Wave." He said, breaking the silence. "They can see you. Wave." I waved my hand, hoping it was in the right direction.

"They're waving back. You can stop now." I put my hand down. "They've started climbing the mountain. You can sit down. I'll tell you when to stand up." I sat down.

"Tell me everything you can see please." I pleaded.

"Okay." He said.

 _Amara's POV_

We started to climb up the hill, getting anxious.

When we were about halfway up the mountain, I heard something moving.

"Stop." I said. Everyone else stopped.

After a minute Leo opened his big mouth.

"Why are we stopping? We're half way there. C'mon." He said.

Then a couple Harpies came flying towards us.

"You had to open your big mouth?" I asked Leo. He smiled sheepishly.

One of the harpies went after Will and Nico, and the other came after me and Leo.

Leo threw fire at it, which only made it mad. While it was attacking Leo, I went up behind it.

Right as I was about to stab it, the other harpy made a squawking noise. The harpy I was engaged on turned around and grabbed my sword.

I realized that the other harpy had warned it of me.

It held me up by my sword. I let go, and landed on my feet. Wobbling on the steepness of the ground, but regaining my balance.

I looked up to see the harpy about to run me though, with its claws. At the moment I expected the impact, it wasn't there. I opened my eyes to see a sword protruding through the harpy's stomach.

It burst into a cloud of golden dust. Standing right where it had been a second ago, was Idalia.

 _Idalia's POV_

I was sitting in the cave when Apollo said that two Harpies were engaging the demigods.

I suddenly stood up and walked over to him.

"Can you get me down there?" I asked. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy. I want to go help them. This can't be a problem that keeps me from doing everyday stuff." Apollo sighed.

"I guess I can let you see through my eyes until the harpies are gone." He said. I hugged him.

"Thank you." I said.

I few seconds later, I could see. It was really cool. I could see a bunch of strategies and the harpy's weaknesses. So this is how gods see. Interesting.

I saw one of the harpies turn to Leo, and try to catch him, but he was bouncing around, so she couldn't get a grasp.

Amara was about to stab the harpy, when the other one warned it. It turned on Amara and held her by her sword.

My heart sped up. What should I do?

Amara let go of her sword and fell on the ground.

I was expecting it to attack her, so I started running down the hill, Apollo yelling at me to stop.

The harpy was about to kill Amara, when I stabbed it in the back.

It exploded into a cloud of dust, and I saw Amara laying on the ground, looking scared.

When she opened her eyes and saw me, she looked confused.

A second later, however, Will and Leo were on top of me, squeezing me to death.

Gradually, my vision started to darken again, and I held on to Will's hand with no explanation.

Apollo came running down the mountain.

"What were you thinking, Idalia. You could've died." Then he said. "Oh." As if just realizing something.

"You think I would run down a mountain, just to die? I had my reasons." I said. Someone walked up to me, and gave me a hug. I still didn't let go of Will's hand.

"Thank you." They said in my ear. It was Amara. She pulled away, and I could feel the moment.

I let go of Will's hand, and kissed Amara.

"Ooooooh." All of the boys said. I pulled apart, and I could just feel that she looking into my eyes.

Then there was tension.

"What?" I asked.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" She asked. Great.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own some things. Rick Riordan owns the other things.**

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Amara asked me. Great. Just, great. Now I have to explain.

"What do you mean?" Will asked. "Her eyes look…." He cut off, probably looking at my eyes. I felt heat nearby.

"Leo, put your fire out. I'm okay." I said.

"No, you're not. Someone kidnaps you, cuts you, know she blinds you." He said. It stung when someone actually said it. Tears brimmed my eyes. I let them fall.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes.

"Ugh. Can we just go home now? I'm ready to sleep in my own bed." I said.

"How can you just-never mind. Let's go." Will said, changing his demeanor. I turned to Apollo, I think.

"Don't you only have four extra seats in your car?" I asked. Apparently I had not been facing Apollo.

"I can make it into a bus." He said from my left. I facepalmed.

"Okay. We should go." I said.

Amara and Will helped me back down the mountain. It took us about ten minutes, thankfully. I almost fell about six times.

"Okay. Pack in." I heard Apollo say. Amara, and now Leo, were helping me into the bus. They sat on either side of me. I'm guessing Will sat by Nico somewhere near us.

"We'll be there in a few hours, so strap in." Apollo said, starting the bus.

I turned to Amara. "I'm gonna sleep. Can I rest my head on your shoulder?" I asked.

"Yeah. Of course." She replied. I laid my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes, not like it did anything.

A few minutes later, I was asleep.

 _Amara's POV_

Idalia laid her head on my shoulder, asleep in seconds.

I sighed and rested my head on hers.

A million thoughts raced through my head.

Idalia couldn't see anymore. She wouldn't be the same.

"Hey, Leo. Switch me spots for a second." I heard Will say. I heard movement, then "Amara are you awake?" I picked my head up and nodded.

"Can I heal her cuts?" He asked, tentatively. I nodded again.

Will moved Idalia into his arms, she snuggled up to him.

He wrapped his arms around her, and started glowing.

After a few minutes, his golden aura faded and he moved Idalia back onto me. She immediately snuggled into me. Will and Leo traded back places, and Leo spread a blanket on top of me and Idalia.

"Really, Leo?" I whispered. He smiled devilishly, and mouthed 'You're welcome'. I rolled my eyes, and rested my head on Idalia's shoulder.

Eventually, I fell asleep.

 _Idalia's POV_

 _I saw Will in a room with a giant snake wrapping around him, getting closer to covering him._

 _"Will." I said._

 _The snake got up to his head. He smiled at me, tears streaking his face._

 _"I love you." He whispered._

 _"No. Will!" I yelled. Then the snake covered his head. I started screaming, not being able to help it._

I woke up, Amara shaking me.

For a second, I panicked because I couldn't see. But then I remembered and sighed. I could feel a little bit of tension around me. 

"What?" I asked.

"You were screaming and yelling my name." Will said.

"Stupid nightmares." I muttered. "Sorry. I didn't mean to alert everyone. You can go back to what you were doing."

"Tell us your dream." Apollo said. He sounded dead serious.

"Well." I hesitantly said. Then Amara took my hand. I looked in her direction and smiled.

"In my dream there was a giant snake." I said, leaving it there.

"Then?" Will asked. I couldn't bear it. I started crying. Seeing Will die, even if it was a dream, was horrible.

Amara hugged me. "It's ok." She said. "You don't have to go on." We sat there for a few minutes. Then I straightened, sniffed, and wiped my eyes.

"In my dream." I continued. "Will died." After that, I put my face in my hands.

I could feel the tension building.

"Well. It doesn't matter. It was just a dream." Will said, although he sounded unsure.

"Yeah." Nico said. "We're fine. In fact, we're home." I looked up, I saw nothing, of course.

We landed and Leo and Amara helped me out of the bus.

When we got out, I felt warm air hit me, and the spray of ocean water. We had landed close to the beach, as far as I could tell.

After Apollo said goodbye to us, and left, a couple people approached us.

I wasn't leaning on anyone, so it probably looked like we were all perfectly fine, and untouched.

"You're back." Percy said. "How'd it go? I mean you got Idalia back, so you succeeded, but what happened?" Leo started to count back the story.

"Idalia?" Annabeth interrupted, when Leo said that they had gotten to the store with Aphrodite. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" I asked. I sat down on the ground and started to pick at the grass.

I felt the air change around me, and guessed that everyone else sat down too.

"No. Something's definitely wrong." Piper said. "Why don't you tell us?" She said.

"Amara will you assist me?" I asked. Amara was up on her feet, and helped me up. "I'm blind." I said, then left. I didn't want them to treat me differently. This could change how they see me.

I heard Piper ask Will to explain.

"I think Idalia wants to tell you, when she's ready." He responded.

"Can we go to the beach?" I asked.

"Yeah." Amara said.

We walked a little bit. When I could tell that sand was under our feet, I took my shoes off, and kept walking.

We stopped when the waves lapped at our feet.

I backed up a little, and sat down. I sighed.

"Are you okay?" Amara asked me. I leaned into her.

"No. But I'll live, if that's what you meant." I responded. She chuckled a little. We sat there for at least ten minutes. Not saying anything.

"Hey guys, it's dinner time." I heard Will say.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. I want to hear your feedback.**

 **Peace out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sup people. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own some people. Rick Riordan owns the rest.**

Amara helped me get up, and we walked to the dining pavilion. When we got there, Amara refused to leave my side.

No one noticed there was something wrong, they just thought that Amara wanted to be with me because I had been kidnapped.

I sacrificed food to my dad, and thanked him for everything I had. Despite everything I didn't have.

We went and sat down, Amara and Will on either sides of me.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked, probably after he saw me trying to eat.

"Nothing." I responded. Before he could respond, Chiron cleared his throat.

"Our questers are back." He said. Cheering erupted all around me. Under the table, Amara took my hand. I smiled a little bit.

"Yes. We're glad you could make it back. It's good to see you, Idalia." I nodded, acting like I was perfectly fine.

He left us to get back to dinner, and I avoided any questions, by interrupting them.

After dinner, Leo, Amara, Will, Nico, and I were at Campfire, when Chiron came up to us.

"May I speak with you?" We nodded, and everyone helped my get off the stands. Will put third-in-charge, in charge of the campfire. Mainly because I was second-in-charge.

We walked to the Big House, and went inside. We sat on the couches and I jumped when someone started to talk.

"Hey guys." Percy said. "We want to hear about your quest." I'm sure everyone saw me jump. Leo took my right hand and Amara took my left.

"Are you alright?" Chiron asked.

"I'll be fine when people stop asking me that." I said, a little annoyed.

"Okay." Annabeth said. "Can you tell us the story now?" She asked.

Will told his half of the story, but stopped when they got to the Harpies attacking them.

I told the other half of the story. Everyone reacted accordingly when I told them about what happened. I faltered on the part where Niobe blinded me.

"If you don't want to keep going, you can tell us when you're ready." Chiron said. I shook my head.

"No. I want to tell you." I said. Then I started back into my story.

When I was done, silence hung in the room.

"Well, that's my story. Can I go to bed now?" I asked.

"Would you like a bed here, or do you want to sleep in your cabin?" Chiron asked.

"No offense, but I really want to sleep in my own bed." I responded.

"No problem." I stood up, everyone following me. Before I knew it, Piper and Annabeth were hugging me, saying that they were sorry.

"I'm fine." I insisted. They let me go, and Will and I went back to our cabin. As soon as we walked in, everyone was on us.

"What happened on your quest?" Timmy asked. I wasn't going to take it anymore.

"I lost my vision. Now, can I please go to bed?" Silence. Will helped me to the bathroom and handed me my pajamas. I got dressed, and walked out.

"Hey, Will? Mind helping me here?" I asked. After a couple seconds, he was guiding me to my bed. I gave him a hug and thanked him then went to bed.

I woke up, wondering what time it was.

"Will?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He answered. I sighed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"We have twenty minutes 'till breakfast. By the way, dad left you something." I sat up.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a note saying that he hopes you can adjust. And there are some sunglasses that you can wear." He said.

"Okay." I said, swinging my legs off the bed. "Can you get me some clothes?" A couple seconds later, Will handed me some clothes, and helped me to the bathroom.

It took me a few minutes, but I successfully got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom.

Someone came up and handed me the glasses and took my hand. I realized it was Amara.

"Since when did you get here?" I asked.

"Do you care?" she retorted. Then she kissed me. I wasn't super surprised because I had wanted to do the same thing. We broke apart, and I put the sunglasses on.

We went to breakfast and did our daily routine.

"Hey, Will?" I asked, when breakfast was over. "I want to shoot my bow."

"Okay." He said.

"You guys are all coming right?" I asked. Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Will, Nico, Leo, and Amara.

"You're sure you want Percy to come?" Leo asked. "Last time we tried to shoot a bow, he embedded an arrow in Will's leg." At this point, Will winced.

"Yeah. I still have a scar." He said.

"I don't care. He's not the one that's trying to shoot the bow." I said.

Amara helped me get to the archery range. She left me near the railing.

I made my bow and arrows appear. I figured out how to ready my bow, and drew the string back.

"Does this look okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." Will replied. I took a breath, and released my arrow. I heard it hit something.

"How did I do?" I asked.

"That was awesome." Leo said. "You got it really close to the bulls-eye.

"Yeah." Percy said. "You got it in the ring outside of the bulls-eye."

I got another arrow out, nocked it, and focused. I imagined where I was in my head, and where my arrow was going. I aimed it, and let go.

This time, everyone cheered.

"Bulls-eye." Leo yelled. After a second, I heard a splash. I could just imagine Leo going full flame-on.

"What gives?" He asked.

"You were on fire, and could have caused wide spread panic. I had to put you out." Percy said.

"Oh. I see how it is." He replied. I could hear flames burning, and the sound of people running. Then, one of them hit the water.

"Did Leo just flame-on and chase Percy into the ocean?" I asked.

"Yeah." Annabeth said, with a sigh. Then she ran off. Again, I heard a splash of water.

"What is up with people and running into bodies of water?" I asked.

"I don't know." Piper responded. Then she ran off, yelling at Leo to stop.

"Well, that happened." I said.

"Yep." Amara said. She walked up to me and took my hand. "Well I gotta go, see ya later." She said. She kissed me really quick, and left.

"Bye." I called after her. "Will? Did you leave me? I swear, if you did, I will kill you." Silence. Great.

I started cautiously walking, thinking about where I was.

The infirmary should be really close.

I walked twenty more steps, and put my hands out. The wall was right there. Yes, I did it.

I walked around to the front, keeping my hand on the wall. I found the door and went through it.

"Good job." A voice rang behind me. I turned around, though it didn't help.

"Will?" I asked confused. It didn't sound like him, but that's who I was expecting. "Wait." I said, realization hitting me. "Dad?"

"Yep. Hope you're enjoying the sunglasses I got you. How's it been going?" He asked.

"It's been good. I shot a bulls-eye earlier." I replied.

"Good. Well I gotta go. I'll see ya later, kiddo."

"Bye, dad." I said.

 **Hope you liked the chapter. Please review.**

 **Peace out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sup people. Here's the new and last chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I own some people. Rick Riordan owns the rest.**

Someone walked in.

"Will? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah. You did great walking here on your own. Sorry, but Nico suggested we let you do it by yourself. I agreed, but we were behind you the whole time. Amara and I refused to leave you alone." He said.

"I thought she had to leave." I said.

"I made up that excuse. Besides, what believable excuse could I have made up? I don't do a lot of stuff with my siblings." Amara said. I shrugged.

Just then, the door opened again. Five footsteps walked in.

"You guys got Leo under control, huh?" I asked.

Percy scoffed. "Yeah, after I threw him in the lake." I smiled.

"What are you smiling for?" Leo asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just the way you act like a little kid." I said.

"So do you." He said back.

"Wanna bet? Whoever wins?" I said, smiling evilly.

"You're on." He responded.

"What are you-oh…?" Amara said, as Leo tackled me to the ground. We rolled around for several minutes.

"Wait." I said. Leo stopped. I took off my sunglasses and held them up. Someone took them from my hands, and I started to wrestle Leo again.

Eventually, Will stopped us so we could go eat lunch.

I walked out of the infirmary like I could see everything. All was clear to me, except one thing.

Why did Apollo seem so serious when I told everyone about my dream? It's like he knows something we don't. I decided to let it go, and eat my food.

After lunch, we went to the training arena.

Leo and Percy were fighting. Water to fire. Powers were encouraged. I couldn't see, so it wasn't super exciting. Although, every once in a while, I could feel the heat of Leo's fire come a little too close to us.

The boys finished, Percy barely taking lead.

"Can I fight?" I asked.

"I don't know." Will said.

"No. I want to. Who's the most inexperienced fighter?" I asked.

"Me." Amara replied. I smiled.

"Wanna duel?" I asked.

"My pleasure." She said.

"Be careful." Will said. I rolled my eyes, making my way down the bleachers.

I imagined the stadium, us, and the ground. I pulled my sword out, and got ready.

Amara footsteps charged at me, and I blocked. We did this a couple times, before she tried anything different.

"You know you want to drop your sword and surrender." She said, lacing Charmspeak into her words.

"Not a chance." I said back.

Let's just say, the battle ended with me on the ground.

Amara gave me her hand, and pulled me to my feet.

"Good job." She said.

"Thanks." I said. I could practically hear her roll her eyes. "What? Did you want a victory prize?" I asked.

"No. I was just-." She was cut off by me pulling the collar of her shirt towards me, and our lips touching. I pulled apart.

"Is that good enough for you?" I asked.

"Nope." She kissed me again. All was right with the world.

 **Sorry for the really short chapter. I needed to finish it somehow. This is the end, but I couldn't help myself, so there will be a sequel called Apollo's Son. See you then.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
